Goodbye, Baby
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Às vezes Byakuran gostaria que Shoichi fosse branco como ele. Pois então poderiam tornar-se um. x BYAKURAN/IRIE SHOICHI, baseado no doujinshi de OUTRAGE?, "Bye Bye, Thank You" x


**Sumário: **Às vezes Byakuran gostaria que Shoichi fosse branco como ele. Pois então poderiam tornar-se um.

**Reborn não me pertence. Sadly.**

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra.**

* * *

**Goodbye, baby**

**-**

_Baseado no doujinshi "_Bye, Bye, Thank You_" de _OUTRAGE?

-

**1. Oh! Do you know what you got into?**

Os olhos de Byakuran encaram os de Shoichi; ansiosos por uma resposta. Na verdade, eles procuram pelo traço de mentira, sempre presente neles.

Byakuran gostaria de recriar o mundo.

Shoichi sabe disso, assim como sabe que isso é possível.

E não gosta.

Engraçado, eles não têm nem idade para comprar bebida alcoólica, mas conseguem fazer outras coisas!

Mudar o futuro da humanidade, por exemplo.

* * *

**2. When I think about you I touch myself **

Byakuran gosta de observar Shoichi. No quarto do amigo, várias câmeras foram instaladas por pura diversão. E nisso, o Millefiore admite que é sim um pouco obsessivo e doentio.

Não que ele ligue, pois está ocupado demais assistindo o Sho-chan no chuveiro.

E inconscientemente, seus dedos tocam a televisão e deslizam por aquela tela (_por aquele corpo_) da mesma forma que os dedos de sua outra mão procuram um caminho dentro de suas calças, para um alívio rápido.

**

* * *

**

**3. I wanna know whats inside you**

O corpo de Shoichi é tão quente quanto o sêmen que ele derrama durante o sexo. Byakuran gosta desse calor porque ele adora roubá-lo. Na verdade, ele adora roubar as coisas, principalmente do jovem em seus braços. Entre elas está a capacidade de viver sozinho.

Byakuran quer a liberdade de Sho-chan. E espera consegui-la.

(_Pois a sua já se foi há muito tempo_)

Antes de chegar ao orgasmo, Shoichi contrai todo o corpo, como se tentasse impedir Byakuran de terminar o que começou. Para piorar essa sensação – e deixar sua invasão mais difícil, causando assim espasmos eróticos de prazer em ambos –, o chefe dos Millefiore toca as coxas e a nádega do outro com as unhas, soltando ofegos e suspiros que mais parecem risadas.

Byakuran, durante o sexo, sempre tem um sorriso superior de um homem que ganha uma boa transa todos os dias.

**X**

Um dia, Byakuran mordeu Shoichi na divisa da nuca e do crânio – se é que ali tem uma divisa; um chefe da Máfia não precisa ser inteligente, afinal – e isso deu uma sensação tão prazerosa em Sho-chan que ele enterrou suas unhas e dedos nos cabelos brancos de Byakuran e gemeu alto seu nome.

Byakuran gostou de saber que Shoichi era masoquista. Combinava perfeitamente com ele, pois o Millefiore sempre foi sádico.

Além do que, sadomasoquismo é sempre muito mais delicioso quando bem dividido.

**

* * *

**

**4. It doesn't make me wanna stay**

Byakuran vê Shoichi partir lá do alto de seu edifício. O outro é apenas um ponto ruivo e albino daquela altura. É idiota, mas por mais que ele vista Sho-chan de branco, não fará diferença alguma.

Pois sempre que ele parte, por qualquer que seja o motivo, leva um pedaço seu com ele. E é injusto, porque deveria ser ao contrário.

Suspira.

Às vezes Byakuran gostaria que Shoichi fosse branco como ele. Pois então poderiam tornar-se um.

**

* * *

**

**5. A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same**

- Byakuran-sama! -Bluebell grita, extremamente irritada – Você me ouviu?

- Não. Desculpe, é que Sho-chan me faz falta.

- Mentiroso! – rebate, apontando para o chefe – Você é um verdadeiro mentiroso!

Byakuran sorri para ela, como sempre; como se fosse verdade.

Mas basta ela revirar os olhos e partir do recinto para ele encarar a janela, desolado.

Um mentiroso sempre pode dizer a verdade, mesmo que uma vez.

**

* * *

**

**6. Lies! The devil has his eye on you, girl**

Byakuran observa Shoichi falar com o Vongola Décimo, explicando todo o plano maluco contra os Millefiore. Dessa vez, ele não se masturba com sua imagem, mas apenas pelo fato de que ele precisa fazer uma aparição importante para seus inimigos.

E enquanto encarar aquela feição erótica que o deixa incompleto, ele nota, na divisa entre sua nuca e seu crânio, uma forma estranha que não havia antes. Rapidamente, muda de câmera, encarando as costas do seu "melhor amigo". Zoom, por favor.

Lá está. E ele sorri.

No lugar em que ele mordera antes, está uma linda e bem definida cicatriz. Byakuran não é muito fã de Drácula – e nunca, por deus!, iria se interessar por um lixinho literário como Crepúsculo –, mas gosta da idéia de deixar uma marca de caninos naquele lugar. É excitante.

Além do quê, cicatrizes são mais claras que a pele original.

"Sho-chan é branco agora", ele sussurra, sorrindo como uma criança.

Por mais que Shoichi se vá – porque não tem como Byakuran perder, não tem –, ele sempre será branco como Byakuran.

Eles são um agora.

(_Porque é assim que tem de ser_)

* * *

**I - **For Your Entertainment, Adam Lambert

**II - **I Touch Myself, Divinyls

**III - **Sweet Dreams (_Are made of this_), Marilyn Manson

**IV - **Sexed up, Robbie Williams

**V - **Here Without You, 3 Doors Down

**VI - **Lies, McFly

* * *

**N/A.:** Nem sei de onde isso surgiu, só sei que usei de toda a minha perversão para escrever. Gostei do resultado, mas ele também não me agradou.

...E eu preciso, urgente, esquecer que a Nanase Kei existe. Porque se ela me marcar de novo com outra fanfic dela, eu vou ter de marcá-la.

Na minha pele.

**Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o IT.  
**(_e nem pense em favoritar sem deixar um comentário_)


End file.
